


Investigative Leaps

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, gun mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: "That wasn't about you," He said, defensive at first, and then continued, "And I didn't order it." Not that he hadn't wanted to, but he hadn't ordered it. Over the summer things had spiraled out of control, on both sides. Weevil understood his boys' anger, he got it. But the attention hadn't done anyone favors. "If you want help going after the Fitzpatricks..." He didn't have to finish the thought outloud.





	

     "I heard a funny story about you." Weevil's voice stopped Veronica in the hall. They hadn't spoken in awhile. "Well, actually, I heard a funny story about a troublesome blonde- I hope you can forgive my investigative leap." His eyebrows perked up at her.   
  
    Veronica smiled. Their relationship certainly had its peaks and valleys, she just couldn't tell which this was, yet.   
  
     "Don't  _I_ always presume you're innocent until proven guilty?" The corners of her mouth mocked the tilt of his head, and things were as normal as they ever were between them.   
  
     "I stopped taking  _your_ presumed guilt personally a  _long_ time ago, V." He pulled her into the girls' bathroom, both of them instinctively checking for feet under the stalls; coast clear. "Did I hear you had an encounter with the Fitzpatricks?"  
      
     Veronica sighed at herself in the mirror. She really needed to make friends with more girls who weren't going to pull the protective macho crap. Weevil's face had disappointed protective macho crap all over it.   
  
     "Let's just say I won't be joining up anytime soon." She looked at his wildly underwhelmed face. "I  _know_ they could've had a hand in the bus crash, and there's something  _off_ about Felix's death, the witness is on their payroll, and I'm not even sure he's a real witness. Don't worry though, the PCH bike club is still my favorite Neptune gang." She remembered the hand around her throat, how tight it'd been, how _afraid_ she'd been, even for a second. The mirror showed no sign of it. "Gunshots at me, not included."  
  
     Weevil crossed his arms, leaning back against the ugly, public-school-discount-shade tiles.   
  
     "That wasn't about you," He said, defensive at first, and then continued, "And I didn't order it." Not that he hadn't wanted to, but he hadn't ordered it. Over the summer things had spiraled out of control, on both sides. Weevil understood his boys' anger, he got it. But the attention hadn't done anyone favors. "If you want help going after the Fitzpatricks..." He didn't have to finish the thought outloud.   
  
     "Got it. Next time an Irishmen strangles me half to death, you're my first call." Smiling, she could've meant that, she realized. Just as easily as she could believe Logan carried a gun now, or Dick's dad gave it to him, or that she almost got killed in a gang bar.   
  
     "You make friends everywhere you go, don't you?" Weevil opened the bathroom door, pretty sure one day she was going to get herself killed.  _Troublesome blondes._  
  
 _"I'm_ perfectly likeable. I think it's the taser people have a problem with." She shrugged dramatically and watched him leave. 


End file.
